Exposed Emotions UPDATE
by Em Pataki
Summary: Arnold and Helga have been together for three years. After learning to hold hands, eat together and kiss in front of friends, Helga has one more thing she has yet to master the technique of. Can Arnold get her to open up to it? PART 2 REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...starfiction123 requested I write a story where Helga exposed her monologues. HOWEVER the purpose was for there to be no drama...which I didn't consider until AFTER I began writing it. Therefore, there are two parts to this story.**

 **Part 1 has the drama and is Rated T. Part 2 is Humor and Rated K+. Hopefully, you will read and enjoy them both! Thanks :)**

Chapter 1: Pick One

 _Oh Arnold! My love! So kind and nurturing! Your endless desire to put another person's needs before your own. Your sensitive soul which allows you to see the bright light in even the most eccentric of people. The way you see mending the problems of others as though it were the air you need to breathe. Oh my darling, I…._

"Helga?"

"Arnold! I mean, stop creeping up on me!"

"Sorry. I just needed to grab the book I forgot from my locker. You ready to go?"

"Pttss...I was ready to leave before we got here."

Arnold and Helga had been together for nearly three years. Summer was approaching, which meant they were on the verge of beginning high school and a whole new chapter of their lives. Although Helga had finally grown used to the idea of holding hands in public, eating lunch together, and going as far as kissing in front of their friends, there was still one quality of hers she just had to keep hidden…

"So, what were you doing while I was grabbing my book?" Arnold asked, holding his girlfriend's hand down the sidewalk.

Tugging at her collar with her free hand, Helga said "Uhh nothing? Who said I was doing anything except waiting for your slowpoke self?"

Although she had managed to do a nice job of covering up her feelings with her negative behavior _before_ they became a couple, the more time they spent together made it easier and easier for Arnold to see through her phony displays.

"It sounded like you were talking to someone." he said, rubbing her hand softly, hearing a small gulp release from her.

"Umm...unless you mean when I was screaming at the lockers 'What is taking football head so long?' I don't know what you're talking about?" she scoffed, hoping it would be a good enough excuse.

"Whatever you say Helga."

 _Slausens_

"Which life lesson do you suppose will be best suited for our English paper Gerald?" Phoebe requested knowing. As she sat in the parlor across the booth from her boyfriend, the two of them began reviewing ideas for the new English assignment their class had been given.

"Seeing as how I know more about life's legends than I do it's lessons, I say we go with whatever's easiest." Gerald insisted, taking a sip of his chocolate shake.

"On the contrary Gerald, things which appear to be easiest in life are what tend to be most difficult. People don't always take the time to truly consider what it is they're looking at. This being one of life's great lessons, believe it or not." Phoebe explained, as her boyfriend began to shake his head.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Tell me, does he have 'you can't always win in real life' on that sheet? If so, I call dibs!" Gerald exclaimed, referring to the list of suggestive topics their teacher had given them for their English report.

 _Boarding House_

"For cry out loud hairboy! It seems like your zoo gets bigger every time I come here." Helga scowled, as she watched the sea of animals pour out the open door.

"Nothing new has been added recently." he smiled, taking her hand, walking her into the boarding house. On their way towards the stairs, Arnold heard…

"That you shortman?"

Arnold began to walk his girlfriend into the kitchen, where he saw his grandpa sitting with the paper.

"Hey grandpa."

"Hey shortman! How was school?"

"Not bad. We've got an English paper to work on. We'll be in my room." he explained, quickly dragging her upstairs.

 _Slausens_

"I suppose that would be an interesting topic. It would be a helpful reminder to our classmates that sadly, life does bare limitations when it comes to happiness and success." Phoebe thought out loud.

"Who cares what the rest of the class thinks? I just know it's true, and have plenty of examples to go along with it." Gerald said proudly, watching his girlfriend giggle.

"Then I suppose the next step would be to go home and do any other necessary research to go along with it."

"Let's get to it babe!" Gerald said happily, helping his girlfriend out of the booth.

 _Arnold's Room_

"Well, I guess we can get started." Arnold suggested, taking a seat on his bed beside his girlfriend.

"So, what's our 'special' teacher got on that life changing list of suggestions of his?" Helga smirked…

Be Bold

Choose Friends Wisely

You're Stronger Than You Think

Home Is Truly Sweet

Keep An Open Mind

Follow Your Passion

Be Extraordinary Every Day

Identify With Others

Looking over the list, Helga cocked her brow and scoffed "Criminy! What'd this guy do? Stalk you?!"

Giving his girlfriend a perplexed look, Arnold asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"This list has your name written all over it football head! Just think about everything you've done for this helpless/moronic city over the years." Helga scoffed, trying to get through to her boyfriend.

 _Phoebe's Room_

"An important lesson to be learned here is not to let the fear of failure override your desire to make decisions." Phoebe sat on her bed beside her boyfriend, researching their topic.

This made Gerald think back to the day he and his best friend had saved the neighborhood. It was all because they went against this soul crushing fact of life by following his best friend's way of living...looking on the brightside.

"Yeah, I guess life would be kind of pointless if you weren't willing to take a risk every now and then." Gerald sighed, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

 _Arnold's Room_

"Just because I helped a few people doesn't mean I'm the most amazing person in the city, Helga." Arnold rolled his eyes, not knowing what she was getting so worked up about.

Helga didn't know what she found to be more frustrating; holding back her passion for his modesty or his cluelessness to it?

Clenching her fists at the idea of him acting that clueless about how important he was to the city, Helga scoffed "Arnold, what's tall hair boy always saying you are?"

"Bold. So what?"

Standing, full of agitation, she waved her hands in the air "So what?! Football head, being bold means you're a risk taker! You're not afraid to face a challenge! And what's amazing is you don't do it to show off like those other lame brains out there, you do it because…."

Getting lost in her thoughts, forgetting she was actually speaking to the source of her anger, she began to spill out what no longer seemed to be frustrating feelings…

" _What lies beneath that sweet smile and those loving eyes, is a sensitive, caring soul. One that won't rest until the needs of our city are met and…."_

Half way through her outspoken monologue, Helga glanced down at her baffled boyfriend. Sitting on the bed, wide eye, thinking to himself _Uh...did she MEAN to say all that out loud?_ He watched her begin to rub her arm, blushing terribly.

After seeing the vulnerable state he wasn't sure whether or not he should blame himself for her being put in, he patted for her to sit down beside him.

After quietly taking a seat beside him, she felt him take her hand in his and listened to him say "So, tell me more about ME…"

 _Phoebe's Room_

"How about the time we all got canned on trash can day! That day sure didn't feel like a winner!" Gerald reminded Phoebe, trying to come up with examples to go along with their report.

"Although it certainly didn't end in our favor, it does pertain quite well to this situation. You and Arnold trusted what turned out to be a fifth grader in disguise who was merely attempting to double cross you. The two of you took a risk to avoid the dire consequences of being thrown into the trash cans…."

"We all know how that turned out." Gerald interrupted in a monotone voice.

"While things ended poorly, you learned a valuable lesson from it all."

"Yeah...don't trust strangers...no matter how much trouble your dignity's in." Gerald said wittingly.

 _Arnold's Room_

"So that's what you were doing in the hallway; talking to yourself about me." he winked, seeing her blush even harder.

"Okay football head, we can get back to the report." she scoffed, hoping he'd drop it.

"You said this list is all about me. Tell me, what are some examples of times I've chosen friends wisely?"

Rolling her eyes at his request, she scoffed "Pttss...please. Since when have you ever NOT agreed to be somebody's friend?"

Placing his hand on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, he watched her eyes widened at the thought of him pushing for more information…

 _Criminy! It's not enough he knows I have feelings for him. He's just going to make me pour my stupid heart out about every freakin' fact!_

"I don't know? I'm waiting for you to tell me." he smiled, picking her hand up with his other, lacing their fingers together. Although his eyes hadn't left hers, he could sense her shaking at the touch of his hand.

"Well…"

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning his head against hers. Stroking her trembling hand with his thumb, he listened to her clear her throat, trying to think of how to describe how great he was, without falling into her poetic mode again.

"I guess it's not WHO you choose to be friends with, so much as it is that...that…" Helga hesitated as she shut her eyes almost as tight as her grip was on Arnold's hand. She could feel her blood running cold. It was as if the words he was asking to hear were trying to let themselves out on their own. Her reputation still had a firm grip on them however.

As he watched the petrified state she was in, Arnold ran his comforting hand over her head. Running his fingers through her silky blonde hair. His whispered in her ear "I won't laugh at you."

" _That you're willing to be friends with anyone. Any needy, lonely, pathetically isolated soul that may be crying out for attention in whatever wretched situation this sorry excuse for a city has thrust upon them!"_

 _Phoebe's Room_

"What about the time Ludwig took over the vacant lot with Wolfgang! Man! I spent the whole night hanging with Arnold and Pataki by my shirt collar on the field goal listening to those two tell each other how awesome they think they both are!" Gerald shook his head, remembering the night like it was yesterday.

"That day was a bit of an inconvenience due to the fact they both had an advantage over us when it came to both age and size."

"Does that mean winning in life revolves around those two things? If so, we should write in our report for everyone not to get their hopes up about anything until college." Gerald insisted.

 _Arnold's Room_

Holding his trembling girlfriend in his arms, stroking her hair as she laid her head against his shoulder, he asked "Are you okay, Helga?"

Lifting her head, sighing deeply at the thought of being so overly dramatic with him, she replied "Yeah, let's just get back to the paper."

Rubbing her hand, stroking her cheek again, he whispered in her ear "I like this activity more."

Her eyes widened at the sound of this. She hadn't done a decent job of holding back her passion while revealing her true feelings.

"Uhhh...don't be ridiculous. We need to get to work." she stuttered

"I've found another use for our 'special' teacher's special list...thanks to you." he winked, hearing her gulp heavily.

Looking into her sapphire eyes, resting his forehead against hers, he leaned in to meet her quivering lips. Even the sweet touch of her beloved couldn't put her mind at ease.

Arnold could feel her lips continuing to quiver beneath his at the idea of revealing her passionate side. Placing a hand behind her head, he pulled her close, slowly sucking her lips, hoping to relax her.

He felt they had been together long enough for her to not have anything to be ashamed of. Perhaps it wasn't the thought of revealing intimate information she felt for him that was embarrassing. It was showing what a passionate person she was that she found to be a bit overwhelming.

Feeling her lips stilling beneath his, he slowly took his back to ask "How do you know how strong I think I am?"

 _Library_

"I don't reckon I have any ideas for the assignment Ms. Lila." Stinky admitted, watching his classmate eye the list of suggestions.

"Don't worry Stinky, I'm ever so certain we should pick 'identify with others.'"

"Ya reckon so?"

Nodding her head politely, Lila explained "It means to empathize with them, which is just ever so sweet."

"What in the heck does empathize mean?"

"To put yourself in another person's place, so you are able to understand any oh so terrible troubles they may be experiencing."

 _Phoebe's Room_

"What about the time we all got stuck at school during the flood?" Bet Simmons was regretting that 'ten minutes won't make the slightest difference' statement." Gerald rolled his eyes, while Phoebe tried holding back her laugh.

"True. While it would have been just as relevant to save his information for after the break, he did prove to us his theory of working as a tribe was useful."

Phoebe sat writing down the information, as Gerald shook his head at the thought of that being the only reason their lives were put in danger.

"What do you suppose Arnold and Helga chose for their life lesson topic?" Phoebe asked.

"If I know my man, it won't be anything too similar to this."

 _Arnold's Room_

Although Arnold could feel his girlfriend trembling at the idea of revealing her intimate thoughts about him, _he_ couldn't ignore the idea of getting her to reveal them. She had already confirmed how amazing she felt he was. What was there to be afraid of?

Leaning his head against hers, meeting her nose with his, he rubbed her hand to comfort her, as he whispered softly "I'm still waiting for your answer."

Sitting there with her eyes shut, trying to breath steadily, she felt a hand placed on her thigh. Her heart began to pound when she felt it moving further up her dress. "I...I…"

"Yes?" he asked anxiously, rubbing his cheek against hers.

Helga could feel butterflies forming in her stomach when her beloved's hand made it all the way up her leg. As he held it there, he began massaging her thigh, hoping to comfort her. Despite wanting her mind put at ease, he wasn't going to allow her to run away from this topic. She opened the door; he wasn't leaving.

She was tempted to keep quiet; act as though this was all a dream. That is until she felt his hand begin to rub her lower region. What she assumed was a mistake turned into a repetition of him rubbing and squeezing her lower area.

A deep swoon released from her. Feeling such a loving act sent her into one of her dazes. Only thinking of the wonderful connection she felt with her beloved, she couldn't help but say…

" _Oh Arnold! Can't you see? Your optimistic attitude, your brightside way of thinking, your philanthropist style of living. This weak city cries out for your brawny nature! Only you my love are worthy of fixing the everyday affairs of the sorrowful weaklings that fill the streets of this wretched town."_

 _Phoebe's Room_

"I believe we've gathered enough ideas for one evening Gerald." Phoebe suggested, putting away her notebook.

"Sounds good to me babe." Gerald said, standing from the bed. Looking at what almost appeared to be an enticing smile on his girlfriend's face, he was reminded of the look they shared in San Lorenzo.

The steady silence between them made her begin to blush after taking notice of Gerald standing there, simply smiling at her.

Taking her hand in his, he said "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'm looking forward to it." Phoebe nodded, expecting him to leave.

Before grabbing his books, Gerald bent over to give his girlfriend a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"That moment felt like a winner." he winked, seeing Phoebe's eyes light up with satisfaction. "I concur."

 _Arnold's Room_

By that point, Helga was as pink as her dress. She would have thought the more passion she revealed, the better she would feel. Instead, the more she let out, the harder she began to shake.

Placing a hand on her face, Arnold said softly "It's okay Helga. I like hearing these sweet things from you. Don't stop now."

"I think enough information has been revealed for one night." Helga managed to roll her eyes.

Picking up both her hands to lace her fingers with, he leaned his head against hers as he said "I don't."

 _Rhonda's Room_

"Have you decided on a topic for the report, Rhonda?" Nadine asked, while looking over at her stylish friend fixing her hair in the mirror.

"I believe it's obvious…" Rhonda began, not looking to see Nadine shrug her shoulders.

After finishing her hair, not receiving a response from Nadine, Rhonda turned to say "Be extraordinary every day! Seriously Nadine, why would any of those other topics matter if you weren't willing to be recognized for them?"

After rolling her eyes at the remark, Nadine sighed, knowing Rhonda wouldn't like her suggestion to do a report on how helpful her most recent insect discovery could be to people.

"Fine. What lesson is this supposed to be teaching people?"

"Being extraordinary is all about being successful! Why bother getting out of bed in the morning if you're just going to live your life the way a plain, mediocre...dare I say poor, person would.

 _Arnold's Room_

Pinning her back, with their fingers still laced, Arnold laid on top of his girlfriend. Looking into her sweet, sapphire eyes, as he felt himself moving up and down against her heavily breathing chest.

Leaning closer towards her, he nuzzled their noses together while asking "So, what is it about home that makes you think of me?"

As she felt her beloved gently rubbing his cheek against hers, she felt the need to shut hers eyes, trying to think exactly what was it about him that reminded her of home. There wasn't anything about him that reminded her of her home? Her family made her feel neglected; nothing more than an outcast. The last thing she felt she was when she was around Arnold. Even before they were dating, he at least treated her with respect. He was kind, welcoming, and made her feel as though she mattered.

"There isn't anything." she said, clearing her throat, looking at the perplexed look he gave her.

"I thought you said that list reminded you of me?"

"It does…"

Feeling her squeeze his hands tightly, breathing heavily beneath him, she watched the perplexed look on his face turn to the sweet smile and half lidded expression she had described to him before.

Gently pressing his lips against hers, resting them there, he asked "What is it about me then that's truly sweet?"

Helga's lips began to quiver as she felt her beloved running his tongue alongside them. Placing his lips over hers, he left just enough space between them to ask "Well…?"

Arnold could sense the uncomfortable state he was putting his girlfriend in. He just couldn't leave it alone. He knew she loved him. She knew he knew she loved him. It still wasn't enough. He wanted to hear her show it, (if that made any sense). He wanted to _witness_ the passion behind her words, rather than simply know it existed. If this was what it took to make it happen (putting her in a vulnerable position) then so be it.

As he continued swiping his tongue along her lips, waiting for a response, he began to feel himself moving even quicker up and down against her chest.

Removing his lips, he looked down to see his heavily breathing girlfriend, who looked as though she was ready to speak.

"I...I…"

"Yes?" he asked, gripping her hands tightly, nuzzling his cheek beside her again.

Moments past and still nothing was said. Giving her a soft kiss on the lips, he realized the comforting position that made her words flow so smoothly before. That being said, he unlaced their fingers.

Resting his sweet lips against her trembling ones, the two closed their eyes, breathing gently against one another. Helga laid there relieved at the idea of not having to reveal another poetic response until she felt her beloved sliding his hands up her shirt sleeves.

Being held tightly in his arms, she felt Arnold running his hands inside her dress along her smooth, bareback.

Arnold finally heard Helga release a content moan, as he pressed their chests tightly together. Feeling his smooth hands inside her dress gave her the urge to open her mouth wider, letting him inside at last.

Laying there, playing with her tongue, it was almost as if he was trying to help get an answer out of her.

Tilting his head to the side, Arnold felt what he assumed was just his girlfriend releasing a content sigh. That is, until he felt her lips moving repeatedly…

" _Oh Arnold, you ARE my home! The sweet, welcoming nurturer which passes out the attention and affection any lost, poor soul would be in need of. The healer of my emotionally damaged heart. The provider of hope for those in their most despairing of times."_

 _Gerald Field_

"Aww why do we have to do this stupid project! I don't care about whatever life's lessons are on that sheet he gave us." Harold sighed, tossing the ball to his partner.

"I know. I went with 'keep an open mind.' It sounded like it would relate to anything, which made it seem pretty easy." Sid explained.

"Well, as long as it's easy."

 _Arnold's Room_

Running his fingers through her hair, he looked down at his sensitive girlfriend and asked "You really think I'm that amazing?"

Watching her slowly nod her head, Arnold sat up to remove his sweater. Helga laid there gulping at the sight of him unbuttoning his shirt, thinking back to the one night she had seen him undress before.

Laying back down on top of her, kissing her neck, he asked "When have you seen me keep an open mind?"

Almost forgetting the intimate moment she was sharing with her boyfriend, Helga rolled her eyes and smirked "Pttss...please! All you ever do is allow yourself to open up to people and any lame ideas they may have about something."

"You're not telling me _when_ though?" he smiled, running his finger across her lips.

"Well...look at all those freaks of nature in our city you helped in the past; pigeon man, monkey man, stoop kid. Every time one of our classmates had a problem, you volunteered to find a way to fix it. Not that it was any of _your_ business." she smirked.

Helga continued laying there, looking up at her intrigued boyfriend, while doing her best to ignore the enticing look on his face. It just couldn't be done however. The longer he gazed into her sapphire eyes with his emerald ones, the more she could sense him crying out for a more passionate answer…

" _Whenever a cry for help is near by, 'tis you my beloved willing to be their watchful eyes. Whenever the world has treated someone unfair, you don't hesitate to show your tender loving care."_

Arnold then watched his girlfriend look away from him after shaking her head fiercely, realizing what she had said.

Turning her face back to meet him, he replied "Like you said, I can't go a day without butting into other people's business."

As he watched a weak smile form on her face, Arnold began sliding his arms up her shirt sleeves. Helga laid there, resting her arms on his shoulders, feeling her boyfriend run his soft hands up her arms until they were at last around her back.

They could each feel the strumming of each other's heartbeats with their chest pressed tightly together. Arnold placed his lips over what were now Helga's calm sweet lips. Although they were no longer quivering, shivers began flowing through her body at the feel of him slowly sucking on them.

The next thing on Mr. Simmons list of suggestive topics was 'follow your passion.'

Laying there with his girlfriend in his arms, hearing her release such intimate feelings in such a passionate way was beginning to build up intense feelings inside Arnold.

Pressing his lips firmly against hers, thinking back to their kiss on FTi. It was as if he was trying to repay her for not returning her feelings that night. Tilting his head to press his nose further against hers, the two of them were at the point where they were practically breathing each other's air.

Despite the closeness of their position, it still wasn't enough. Feeling her smooth backside with his hands was giving him the urge for more.

Arnold took back his arms from Helga's sleeves to sit her up a moment. Sadly, he had to take back his lips as well. Helga felt her boyfriend lift her up to remove her dress and shirt.

The two sat up shirtless as Helga set her arms on Arnold's shoulders, feeling him kiss her neck once again. In between kissing her, she listened to him say "We can skip the next one."

Not that she wasn't relieved at the idea of getting through the list of exposing her feelings, she still couldn't help but cock her brow and ask "Why is that, football head?"

As he lifted his head to give her his signature look, Arnold rested his lips against hers, whispering "It says to follow your passion. I think we both know what mine is."

A heavy swoon released from her, thinking about the strong feelings Arnold felt for her. The way he was never afraid to expose them to anyone, no matter their reaction. If only she could be the same way.

Helga sat there feeling her boyfriend run his fingers through her silky hair as he swiped his tongue alongside her own. A pleasurable moan released from her as she felt his hands move from her hair to behind her head, pushing their faces firmly together. What did she have to be worried about as far as revealing her feelings went?

Barely releasing her lips, remaining close enough to feel as though she was breathing his warm breath as her own, she listened to him ask "What is it about me you find to be extraordinary?"

Helga didn't know where to begin with this. Every day he found a new way to impress her. Just the fact that someone like him would even consider being with someone like her seemed extraordinary to her.

"Uhh…"

"Yes?" he asked anxiously, kissing her neck, fighting the urge to suck it.

"I guess it's the way you always manage to fix everyone's problems. I mean criminy! Half the people in this town you've helped are middle aged, and yet, you've been the one to solve their issues." she scoffed.

Feeling him lean his head against hers, she listened to him say "Your age has nothing to do with your problems. Everyone needs help sometimes Helga."

She would have rolled her eyes at his reasonable remark, had he not put a hand to her face, softly stroking her cheek. "Besides, we've been helping each other since we've known each other."

Helga's eyes fell half lidded at the idea of him remembering the day they met. Not only that, but actually cherishing the memory of it as much as she did.

" _Oh my beloved! Willing to go to such lengths to put others ahead of yourself. Making sure not to rest until the needs of the many have all been met."_

Still in a daze after reciting her monologue, Arnold took notice of the loving facial expression that remained in her eyes. Running his fingers through her hair, he softly rested his lips against hers.

Her eyes then widened as she realized what she had done. Shaking her head fiercely, she said "Or you know, something along those lines."

"Even the fact that I remember that day AND feel the same way about you isn't enough to ease your mind about sharing your poetic side with me?" Arnold frowned.

Sighing deeply, she said "Look Arnold, if there was ever anyone I'd be comfortable doing that with, it would be you. It's just going to take some time getting used to it. It wasn't exactly easy for me opening up to you to begin with."

Although this hurt, Arnold was able to understand due to possessing another quality from their teacher's list of suggestions...identifying with others. "I guess I understand. I hope you know that I love you and won't ever judge you for anything you say."

"Thanks football head." she smiled, feeling his soft lips against hers once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Are We Going To Do?

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

Arnold awoke the next morning, his mind still full of thoughts about how what was meant to be a night spent working on his English paper turned into a completely different topic.

After getting dressed and ready for school, Arnold went downstairs for breakfast. Entering the kitchen, he saw Phil with his paper, waiting for Pookey to fill his plate with a serving of pancakes.

"Morning shortman! How'd that paper of your go?"

Arnold began to blush, thinking back to how that turned out. "Uhh we're still working on it. It's not due yet."

"Hmm...what's it about?"

This question made Arnold consider Helga's words before their intimate behavior provoked…

 _This list has got your name written all over it football head!_

It was so similar to him because he was always willing to go out of his way to help others, no matter how big of an inconvenience he may be putting himself in.

Arnold then decided to answer Phil's question with one of his own. "Well, let me ask you something grandpa?"

"Shoot it at me shortman!"

"Do you think I'm too helpful? Should I let other people handle their own problems?" Arnold sighed, not caring to start on the plate of pancakes his grandma at last set in front of him.

"Nonsense! People like you were put in this world for a reason! Take a look at your grandma over there…" Phil pointed to his crazy wife riding around the kitchen on a stick pony.

"What do you think this world would be like if it didn't have someone like you to help 'em out?!"

"Thanks grandpa." the young boy sighed, grabbing his book bag off the floor.

"I'll see ya later."

"See ya shortman!"

 _P.S. 118_

"So how'd studying with Pataki go last night buddy?" Gerald asked, watching his best friend grab his needed books from his locker.

Arnold let out a deep sigh, thinking back to everything that had been said. Trying not to blush, he said "Well, we didn't get a lot of studying done."

"Why am I not surprised?" Gerald shook his head, while Arnold began to shut his locker. Knowing it would happen eventually, he decided to just come out with it…

"Let me ask you something Gerald."

"Sure man, what is it?"

"You and Phoebe have been dating as long as Helga and I have, is there anything she still likes to keep secret?"

"Not really. Then again, how would I know if it was a secret?" Gerald couldn't help but laugh at himself, as he and his best friend were entering the classroom.

 _Classroom_

As Gerald went to take his seat, Arnold stood standing in the doorway a moment to see his girlfriend laying her face down in her arms on top of her desk.

 _I wonder if she was too stressed to sleep last night?_

Taking a seat in his desk, he was hesitant to disturb her. Looking over at her best friend, he asked "Is she okay Phoebe?"

Phoebe didn't feel it was her place to reveal the thoughts of her best friend's uneasy mind. Therefore, she simply said "I regret to inform you, she hasn't had the easiest morning." Phoebe replied.

Helga sat in her desk with her head in her arms, breathing peacefully until she felt a hand placed on her arm.

She quickly stirred at the touch of it to lift her head and see her beloved looking over to check on her.

"Arnold!"

"Are you okay Helga?" he asked, full of concern.

"I'm just peachy. Except for the splitting headache caused by my perfect sister and her inability to take her voice down ten notches. Sheesh!"

 _Helga's House_

BANG BANG BANG!

"Criminy! What is it?!" Helga scowled, lifting her head from her pillow.

"Baby sister! I've made breakfast for everyone! Come and eat!"

Glancing down at her phone to see it was thirty minutes earlier than Helga would normally choose to wake up, she thought to herself _What's the point in laying my head back down? She'll just come banging on my door again._

As she was changing into her pink jumper, Helga looked at her beloved's picture inside her treasured item. Thinking back to the sweet night they had shared together (despite the hard time she had opening up to him), she said to herself…

 _Oh my beloved, you ask for nothing from those you poor your heart out too, and how do I repay you? By not allowing you further into mine, after you've so graciously and willingly opened the door to yours for me._

After getting dressed, Helga went downstairs to see her family happily eating with her older sister.

"Baby sister! Won't you join us at the table? I've made some yummy waffles for you?"

"Pttss...no thanks." Helga smirked, grabbing herself a bowl of cereal to eat at the counter.

Leaning with her head in her hand, sadly staring at her breakfast, Helga moped over the way she had shut her boyfriend out the previous night. When she about to toss her unfinished dish into the sink, she felt a tight set of arms wrapped around her.

"Baby sister! I'm just so excited about tonight!"

Gasping for air, Helga struggled to pull away from her sister as she scowled "Criminy! Get the heck off me! What's tonight?"

"All my friends from college are coming over to listen to hear about my teaching awards. Would you like to join us?" Olga asked eagerly, while Helga anxiously went to grab her backpack.

"Gee that sounds great. But I think I'm busy." she said wittingly, rolling her eyes on the way out the door.

"Okay, have a good day at school!"

 _Classroom_

"Mm, mm, mmm! That sister of hers has more perk than Mr. Simmons." Gerald shook his head, while Arnold reached for his girlfriend's hand.

"Why don't you come over to my place again after school. We can continue working on the project." he asked, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Do you mean continue working on it, or get started on it?" Gerald couldn't help but correct him.

Before hearing a response from her, Mr. Simmons walked in. "Hello class! I'm assuming you've all started on your papers."

Helga sat in her desk, holding her head, thinking to herself…

 _Why did I have to say that to Arnold? Who cares if he's similar to all those things? We could have gotten the paper done last night if I hadn't let my stupid tongue slip!_

Phoebe couldn't help but glance over to see the defeated look her friend was carrying. Although she hadn't gathered all the details from their discussion on the bus that morning, she had a good idea of what the cause of her friend's headache was.

 _Bus Ride_

"Are you alright Helga? You don't appear too well." Phoebe asked her friend who was leaning back in the bus seat, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I'm okay Pheebs. I just didn't sleep much last night."

"I see. If I may ask, are you worried about something?"

Helga didn't want to reveal the information, knowing Arnold was nearby. Not to mention all their other classmates who could possibly hear them if she wasn't focused enough to prevent letting her guard down.

Letting out a deep sigh, she replied "I'll tell you at lunch."

 _Classroom_

When the bell for lunch at last came, Arnold turned to see his girlfriend with her head in her hands, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Placing a hand on hers, he asked "Are you ready to eat Helga?"

Phoebe looked over at her tired friend and said "If it's alright with you Arnold, Helga and I need to talk about something."

Arnold didn't like the idea of not getting to eat with his girlfriend. Then he remembered there was a conversation he hadn't gotten to finish with _his_ best friend that morning…

"Well, alright then." he said, leaning over to kiss her a quick kiss.

Helga would have blushed had her mind not been both so scattered and exhausted.

 _Cafeteria_

Standing in the lunchline with his best friend, Arnold tried to restart the conversation he and Gerald had in the hallway that morning. "So, do you and Phoebe really not have any secrets that you keep from each other?"

"If there's something she's not telling me, I'm not about to force her to. She'll come around when she's ready."

"You've been together long enough for her to feel comfortable sharing anything personal with you. Wouldn't it bother you if she wasn't willing to?" Arnold couldn't help but push the topic further.

Rolling his eyes at the idea, Gerald replied "Look man, you've done a nice job with Pataki. I'll even admit I'm impressed with the progress you two have made these past few years. There are some things people just like to keep to themselves though. I wasn't exactly ecstatic the day I saw everyone had found out I couldn't ride a bike!"

As the boys began to head for a table, Arnold failed to take notice of his girlfriend carrying the same look of disappointment he was currently carrying.

"If I may ask, what exactly happened between you and Arnold last night Helga?"

With her hands folded on the table in front of her, not caring she had no packed lunch or money to buy one, Helga sighed and said "I messed up again Pheebs."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not enough to Arnold that I'm allowing him to do nice things for me in front of other people, or even that I'm starting to return those feelings. He wants me to put as much as he knows I possess into my actions." Helga explained, glancing over at her beloved from across the room.

"Well, knowing how much he means to you now may make the idea of holding back on expressing those feelings to others question how it would affect your pride."

"What's that in English?" Helga asked, cocking her brow.

"Holding back on expressing your feelings for him in front of others is making him feel as though you don't find him worthy of being with you."

Helga's eyes widened at the thought of this. The whole reason she felt as passionately as she did about her beloved was because she felt she was undeserving of _him_.

Sighing at the idea of this, Helga said "Thanks Pheebs."

 _Classroom_

When the last bell for the last class rang Arnold turned around to see his girlfriend, who appeared to be in deep thought. A troubled look came to his face, seeing she didn't look any better than she had that morning. Staring at her sad facial expression, Arnold remembered his friend's words…

 _There are some things people just like to keep to themselves._

Taking this into considerations, Arnold reached out his hand for hers and asked "You ready to go?"

"Guess so football head."

 _Library_

I don't reckon I recall too many times I've identified with others." Stinky said, looking at his blank notebook paper.

"I'm ever so certain we could write about the time Helga asked me to teach her to be like me. We're just ever so close now."

Not knowing the actual reason why Helga had asked her to do this, Lila assumed there would be no harm in the subject.

"Well, okie dokie then."

 _Harold's House_

"Oh my little Harold, learning about life's lessons. Oh I can't believe how big you're getting!" Mrs. Berman said, pinching her son's cheek.

"Mom! Cut it out would ya?!"

After leaving the room, Harold turned to Sid and asked "So what are we supposed to be doing here? I thought you said it was easy."

"We're supposed to be writing about keeping an open mind." Sid reminded him, while Harold lifted his head from his hand and asked "What the heck does that mean?"

"It says it means allowing yourself to embrace new ideas and interests anyone gives you." Sid explained, looking at a book he checked out from the library.

"Embrace? Oh you're confusing me!"

 _Phoebe's Room_

Sitting beside his girlfriend on her bed as he watched her pull out their already written notes, Gerald asked "So, how was the rest of your night babe?"

"It went quite well. I'm sorry to say however that Helga and Arnold may be experiencing some technical difficulties with their relationship."

Shaking his head at the idea, Gerald replied "Yeah, my man's not one for secrets. He just can't settle for what he's gotten out of her."

"I believe Arnold feels as though Helga's inability to continue opening up to him is beginning to make him feel as though he's unworthy of meeting her public requirements."

 _Boarding House_

As Helga stood on her boyfriend's front porch, watching the sea of animals pour past them, a frown formed on Arnold's face having not heard a complaint from her about it.

Helga slowly walked inside, sighing at the floor. Arnold took her hand, anxious to go upstairs and find out what the problem was. Before he could make it to the stairs however, he heard…

"That you shortman?"

The two of them entered the kitchen to see Phil at the table eating a roast beef sandwich.

"Hey grandpa."

"Hey shortman! You two come back to work on your paper?" Phil wink, setting his sandwich aside.

Rather than blushing at Phil's comment, Helga decided to take a seat beside him. "We're working on it." she sighed.

Arnold lifted an eyebrow, wondering what made her take a seat next to him. Whatever the reason, he sat beside her and continued to explain what it was supposed to be about. After all, he had dodged his way out of revealing the information to his grandpa earlier that morning.

"We're trying to decide on a life lesson to write about. Mr. Simmons gave us a list of suggestions to choose from. It can be anything we want though."

"Life lessons huh? Well shortman, there are all sorts of things you can learn from life; fear, relationships, fun, money. If I were you, I'd focus on all of the above."

"Uhh thanks grandpa." Arnold stood from the table, taking his lifeless girlfriend's hand.

 _Rhonda's House_

"I don't think money is the only way people are capable of being successful in life, Rhonda." Nadine rolled her eyes, listening to her best friend toss out suggestions for their paper.

"Oh really? Tell me, how else do people buy fancy clothes, elaborate houses, or anything else that makes life worth living?" Rhonda smirked.

"People can be successful by living ordinary lives. You could find your dream job and earn money doing it without having to be rich to begin with." Nadine protested, seeing her best friend roll her eyes with a hand on her waist.

"And tell me, why would anyone want to put in the extra effort? Seriously Nadine, succeeding in life isn't based on struggling to keep up appearances."

"Not everyone is handed what they need right from the start Rhonda. That's what makes success admirable; earning everything you want and need yourself."

 _Arnold's Room_

Taking a seat beside his girlfriend, Arnold looked down at the blank notepad and said "Maybe we could pick one of those suggestions my grandpa just gave us?"

Thinking for a moment, Helga's mind went straight to Phil mentioning relationships being one of life's lessons. She had learned quite a bit from her relationship with her beloved the past few years. Now she was faced with the idea of proving just how deep her feelings for him went.

Taking her hand in his, not receiving a response from her, Arnold asked "Please tell me what's wrong? I have a feeling it's not just about Olga."

Letting out a deep sigh, she said "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For making you feel the way you do. I don't hold back on my feelings because I'm ashamed to be seen with you. If anything you should be ashamed to be seen with me. I just can't imagine the looks we'd receive from our friends if I exposed my feelings like that."

Leaning his head against hers, stroking her hand with his thumb, he said "I don't care about that Helga. Their opinions of us don't matter."

Helga lifted her head, cocking her brow at his response. He didn't care? He didn't care how passionately she exposed her feelings for him in public? Did he not remember his reactions the few times she had been willing to pour her heart out to him out in the open?

"Really? Because that sure didn't seem to be the case the few times I confessed my feelings for you, quite passionately I might add, a few years ago football head!"

Sighing at the memory, he said "Helga, we weren't together, and in my defense, you hadn't done anything recently to imply to me you felt that way. You can't blame me for being a little surprised."

Rolling her eyes at his reasoning, she scoffed "Whatever. So, are we going to pick a topic, or what?"

 _Library_

"Whilikers! You taught Helga all that mighty fine stuff about you?" Stinky exclaimed, watching Lila nod her head.

"So that's why she came to the party dressed like you."

"Yes. She said it was to thank me for helping her; which was just oh so sweet of her!"

 _Phoebe's Room_

"How about that night we all got stuck doing dishes at Chez Pais?" Gerald recommended including to go along with their 'You can't always win in real life' lesson.

"Although it would have been nice not having to do so, Helga meant well inviting us all out. A valuable lesson to be learned from it was honesty is always the best policy."

"Yeah, it was worth spending the night with you." Gerald had to admit, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

Phoebe giggled at the thought of having someone she had grown so close with over the years. Someone she felt she could be open and honest with about anything. The only secrets she felt she should keep from Gerald were ones she knew Helga wouldn't appreciate being told. Phoebe could only hope Helga would learn to be this open with Arnold.

 _Harold's House_

"So what are some things we've done we can write about? Let's go I'm hungry!"

"Usually Arnold's the one with ideas we listen to. He's always pointing out things from another person's point of view. Like the time I stole Lorenzo's cell phone. He warned me Lorenzo wouldn't be too happy if he found out I took it without permission. Guess I should have listened to him."

"Hey yeah! Or the time he told me I should give Cupcake back to that mean old lady because he probably really missed her."

"Cupcake?" Sid asked, not knowing the name Harold had chosen for the kitten.

"Yeah, he um...ohh, I was hungry!"

 _Arnold's Room_

"Criminy! I can't believe how long it's taking to choose a freaking topic!" Helga scowled, holding her head in her hands.

"Maybe we should just pick one off Mr. Simmons list." Arnold suggested, as his girlfriend began to lift her face from her hands.

"Pttss...fine! Which do gooder lesson do you find to be the most irresistible?" she scoffed.

Rolling his eyes at her negativity, he sighed "You say that like they're qualities of mine you don't find to be attractive."

"Whether or not I do, I don't think Simmons is going to give us an A on how in love with you I am!"

Helga's eyes widened at how easily she had said that. An awkward silence occurred as she began to look down, twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

Placing a hand on hers, Arnold said softly "I don't know. He does tend to love your poetic side."

Helga's eyes fell half lidded, as she turned to see her beloved's sweet smile. Wrapping his arm around her, he heard a comforting sigh release from her as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"So what are we going to do? I'm tempted to walk into class and tell Simmons a life lesson for him could be there's more to acquiring a decent GPA than emotionally exposing yourself."

Rubbing his girlfriend's shoulder, Arnold replied "I don't think you really believe that."

Helga lifted her head to cock her brow, as she asked her boyfriend "What's that supposed to mean football head?"

 _Rhonda's House_

"I cannot believe I am taking your advice!"

"These papers are supposed to be about lessons we learn in life. How is being successful just by having everything handed to you an actual lesson?"

Turning her nose up at her best friend's logic, Rhonda sat on her bed, as Nadine began making a list of steps for how to succeed in life…

Think big

Find What you love and do it

Learn how to balance life

Don't be afraid of failure

Have an unwavering resolution to succeed

Be a person of action

Avoid Conflicts

Don't be afraid of introducing ideas

Believe in your capacity to succeed

Always maintain a positive attitude

Don't let discouragement stop you from pressing on

Be willing to work hard

Be brave enough to follow your intuition

 _Library_

After listening to Lila sum up her story about teaching Helga to be like her, she and Stinky began relating the situation to their topic 'Identifying with others.'

"I reckon that story fits with our topic. I don't remember that fancy word you used for knowing to help people when they're in trouble, but it sure sounded like Helga needed it." Stinky said, thinking back to Lila's reason for choosing their topic.

"I'm ever so certain she did. I've put together a list of ways I remember helping her."

Complimenting someone

Telling stories based on personal experience

Less confrontational

 _Phoebe's Room_

As Phoebe was finishing their list of reasons for needing to expect failure at some points in life (although still finding ways to benefit from it), Gerald was sitting beside her, thinking of all the times his best friend had managed to succeed at times which appeared to be hopeless…

Curing Chocolate Boy

Helping Sid overcome his fear of germs

Encouraging Monkeyman

Convincing Dino Spumoni to come back

Ending the teaching strike

Helping Harold lose weight

Saved Mighty Pete

Taught him to ride a bike

Put them in the book of world records

Found Mr. Hyunh's daughter

Fixed the vacant lot

 _Maybe life's not ALWAYS about aiming low._ Gerald thought to himself, looking over at his girlfriend.

 _Harold's House_

"Are we almost done here?" Harold asked, leaning his head against the table.

"I think so. We just need to think of a few more times we kept an open mind."

"Well, there was the time I stole that ham from Mr. Green. I don't think he was too happy when I did that." Harold guessed.

"Why didn't you just go home to eat?"

"Because it was right there in front of me okay? Now think of something else before I pound you!"

"Uhhh….Oh! How about the time we all realized we shouldn't have mooned principal Wartz. You know, after seeing Arnold was the one who got in trouble."

 _Arnold's Room_

Watching what appeared to be an offended look on his girlfriend's face, Arnold knew he had to be honest with her. "You've already told me all those anonymous poems he read in class were yours about me."

"What's your point?"

Not caring about the upset look on her face, Arnold took her hand in his. Lacing their fingers together, he said softly "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to emotionally expose yourself to me."

Helga's eyes went from offended to startled as she let out a small gulp. Had it been that obvious she was referring to someone in their classroom or was it just because he now knew it was her who had written them?

"Uhh..so what if I was? How I felt about you doesn't have anything to do with _this_ assignment!" she exclaimed, hoping he would drop it.

As she watched his signature look appear on his face, he leaned in closer, resting his nose against hers. "I think you still do feel that way."

 _Phoebe's Room_

"I believe I've completed what our teacher will find to be an appropriate paper." Phoebe explained, showing her boyfriend their finished assignment.

Gerald reviewed the list of examples he had brought up, along with her list of lessons they had learned from each situation. A smile formed on his face thinking back to all those times. Even if they all ended badly, it was still worth having the memories of spending the time they did together.

 _Arnold's Room_

"Well?"

"Well what?" she asked, feeling his face pressed against hers.

"You implied last night you might still feel that way." he whispered, pressing his lips against hers.

Feeling chills flowing through her body, Helga thought back to how much she had revealed the previous night. _I guess I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know. I just said it in a more dramatic way…_

"Uhh...maybe." she said softly.

Arnold placed his free hand behind her head, pulling her close to press their lips firmly together. Unlacing their fingers to wrap his arm around her back, pressing their chests tightly together, he could feel the trembling sensations taking place within her.

Running his tongue alongside her lips, he began to feel her lips stirring. It was as though that gesture was making her want to release a moan, a sigh of content, or something else…

 _Rhonda's House_

"Tell me, why bother thinking big if you're also being told to prepare yourself for failure?" Rhonda smirked, not understanding why they were going along with Nadine's idea for the paper.

"Well, do you not remember the time you and your family lost all your money a few years ago?" Nadine began to point out, as a frown formed on Rhonda's face.

"You may have hit a rough patch in between, but your parents' stocks bounced back because they didn't give up on their business." Nadine reminded her, seeing her friend roll her eyes at the example.

 _Library_

"I don't reckon I recall being complimented by Helga. Although she did tell us a mighty funny story about her family that week." Stinky said, thinking back to the day.

"I'm ever so certain it was Rhonda who received the compliment."

"Was that the same week she threw her tray at Harold for making fun of her eyebrow?" Stinky asked.

Nodding her head at the memory, Lila replied "Yes, and I'm certain she did an oh too perfect job of learning to control her confrontational side."

 _Slausens_

"How's the ice cream babe?" Gerald asked, watching his girlfriend enjoy her bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"Quite delightful. How do you suppose Arnold and Helga are doing with their paper?" Phoebe couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm sure they're fine. My man's one of the few examples in life that things DO always tend to work out for." Gerald emphasized, seeing his girlfriend giggle.

 _Outside Harold's House_

"Do you think we should get back to the paper?" Sid suggested, feeling nervous about not being finished with it.

"I don't care about that stupid thing right now! The Jolly Olly man is coming!" Harold exclaimed, hearing the music from down the street.

"Well, I guess we could use our different points of view here as an example for our paper." Sid assumed, watching Harold anxiously await the sweet treat filled truck.

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold began releasing her lips, just enough to whisper "Were you trying to say something?"

Shaking in his arms as she felt him running his fingers through her long, silky hair, she stuttered "Uhh...nevermind."

A smile began to form on his face, thinking back to what had made her open up to him the night before. Laying down on top of her, he whispered in her ear "You know, there was something on that list you never did answer about me."

Helga's eyes began to widen as she felt him nuzzle his cheek against hers. "What...what are you talking about?"

Arnold began pressing their noses together, close enough to batt their eyelashes against one another. As he looked into her sapphire eyes, Helga could feel his warm breath mixing with hers when he asked "How do I identify with others?"

After a moment of not receiving an answer had passed, he slightly lifted his head. A soft smile formed on his face, while he ran a finger across her lips. "Well?"

Clearing her throat, knowing he wasn't going to leave her alone about it, she said softly "Uhh...I guess it's that you're not aggressive...that you're always willing to help people."

After letting out a small sigh, content with her answer, she watched him sit up a moment to lift off his sweater. Seeing him unbutton his shirt wasn't as nerve wrecking now that her mind had been put at ease about exposing her passionate side. That is until he began laying down on her again to whisper in her ear…"That's not how I want you to say it."

 _Rhonda's House_

"I think we've got enough information…"

"You mean enough useless information that in no way pertains to being successful in life." Rhonda smirked.

Sighing at her friend's ungrateful attitude, Nadine replied "Anyway, I can put it together and bring it for us tomorrow if you like." Knowing Rhonda wouldn't be able to think of a decent way to write the paper without including the idea of starting out rich, Nadine was happy to volunteer to finish the report.

"Uhh fine. See you tomorrow."

 _Library_

"Ya reckon Helga will get mad at us for doing our report on her?" Stinky wondered, as he and Lila gathered their things from the library.

Shaking her head at the question, Lila said "Not at all. I'm certain we're just ever so close now. She'll be oh so happy to hear we've chosen her for our example."

"Well, okie dokie then."

 _Arnold's Room_

Helga's eyes widened at the request. Arnold could feel her body trembling as he moved his cheek alongside hers to meet his lips with hers. Resting them together, he whispered "I'm waiting..."

Helga's heart began to beat rapidly as she felt her beloved moving his hands up her shirt sleeves. Arnold could feel the nervous shaking taking place within his girlfriend as he moved his hands up and down her backside.

Feeling his soft hands against her smooth skin, she began having trouble fighting the urge to expose her feelings.

A wider smiler formed on his face as he glanced up, seeing the tense position this put her in. He knew what she was struggling to fight. Although it didn't please him (perhaps even hurt him) she was still so secretive about it, he had to get it out of her somehow.

"I..I…"

"Yes?" he asked anxiously, yet softly.

" _I love the way you're always willing see things from another person's perspective. Your ability to consider another person's feelings before following through with your own desires. Your good hearted nature. The way even the most darkest of times can never turn out the light on your encouraging state of mind. Oh Arnold! I love you…"_

Knowing it would embarrass her to let out even the slightest laugh, he softly pressed his lips against hers, implying he had heard enough.

Helga began to breathe more steadily, having finally gotten that off her chest. A smile formed on her face when he whispered in her ear "Thank you for telling me this."

A swoon at last released from her that gave him the urge to continue what they started last night. As the two sat up to remove her dress and shirt, he didn't hesitate to form a trail of kisses alongside her neck.

Helga held him closely, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, thinking to herself…

 _At last! I have no secrets from you my darling!_

Leaning his head against hers, he said "We never figured out what to do about our paper."

A small sigh released from his girlfriend as he listened to her say "Let me do it."

Lifting his head to look into her eyes, giving her a perplexed look, he asked "Why? It's meant for both of us."

Placing her hands behind his head to return the firm kiss he had given her before, She fell on top of him. Arnold placed his arms around her back, tightly pressing their chests together. He could once again feel the strumming of their heart beats, only much more intensely now.

Barely releasing his lips, she said to him softly "I think I know what to write about."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Presentation

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

Arnold awoke the next morning, wondering what his girlfriend could have decided to write about. The past few days they had been puzzled on what to write about. Then all of a sudden, Helga decided to take full responsibility for the paper?

After getting dressed and ready, he headed downstairs to meet his grandpa for breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning grandpa." Arnold said, taking a seat in front of a plate of pancakes awaiting him.

"Morning shortman! Finish that paper of yours?"

"Actually, Helga said she wanted to do it all herself." Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

"Herself huh? Well I guess that makes sense. Women don't normally trust men to do their work for them. Hehe."

Rolling his eyes at his grandpa's remark, Arnold asked "Was grandma really secretive around you after you two started dating? Was there anything she was still uncomfortable sharing with you?"

Rubbing his chin, Phil replied "No, but based on those stories I told you, your grandma has always been incredibly upfront about things."

Seeing the sad look on his grandson's face, Phil added "Your girlfriend giving you trouble again?"

"I just wish she wasn't afraid to tell me things. We've been together long enough for her to feel comfortable sharing anything with me."

"Arnold, let me tell you a story!" Phil said excitedly, pushing his plate aside…

"Your aunt Mitzi and I used to love throwing sticks in the park for Pooter at night. We watched him chase those sticks in all differents directions. Then one night, someone with a vicious rottweiler came after us!"

"What happened?" Arnold asked curiously.

"The owner yanked him by the chain and made the dog continue following him around the track, but Mitzi was too scared to come back to the park the next night. She wanted to find somewhere else to play with Pooter."

"So did you?"

"Nope! I took him to the park and left Mitzi home all by her lonesome."

Rolling his eyes at his grandpa, Arnold let him continue the story. "Night after night went by until finally, Mitzi decided she had had enough! She joined us at the park again."

"Was the man with the rottweiler there?"

"Yes he was shortman!"

"Did he leave you alone?"

"Actually, the dog chewed through the leash and Mitzi and I raced home with Pooter quick as we could." Phil laughed, thinking back to the day.

"So what does this have to do with Helga?"

"She'll come around on her own. Just give her time. You know shortman, you can support a person, you can give them advice, but you can't _make_ them enjoy doing something they don't want to do."

Arnold had never heard such serious advice from his grandpa before. Why would he want to make Helga reveal her passionate side if she wasn't going to enjoy doing it?

"Thanks grandpa." he said, grabbing his backpack.

"See ya shortman!"

 _Bus Ride_

"So how'd your report go last night buddy?" Gerald asked, watching Arnold glance up at his girlfriend.

"Huh? Oh it was okay. Helga said she wanted to do the whole thing herself."

"By herself? What's she plan on writing about?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." Arnold shrugged his shoulders, feeling more concerned about Helga than the paper at that point.

"Mm, mm, mmm! You're a bold kid Arnold."

 _Classroom_

Arnold sat in his chair, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his girlfriend. Although he had been tempted to approach her on the bus, he didn't feel he should interrupt her time with her best friend.

As he sat in his desk, anxiously tapping his pencil, Gerald looked over and said "Man, what's with you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just waiting for Helga."

"You say that like we're not in the same class?" Gerald said, lifting an eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes at the remark, Arnold looked over to hear… "One side moron I'm walkin' here!"

After watching his girlfriend shove a classmate out of the way of the door, Arnold turned to see her taking a seat in her desk.

"Morning Helga." he smiled, happy to talk to her.

"Morning football head." she sighed, reaching for her books.

Arnold wanted to ask about the paper she had put together, but wasn't sure if that would go against his grandpa's advice. Then again, it was just their homework. There wasn't anything for her to be emotionally concerned about...was there?

"So, how'd the paper go?" he finally asked.

"Oh fine, just fine." she said nervously, yanking at her collar.

Reaching over the desk for her hand, he said "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night. I just don't want you to be afraid to share your feelings...no matter how passionate they are."

Helga looked down, feeling him stroke her hand with his thumb. "Okay football head."

Just then, Mr. Simmons entered the room, and Arnold sadly turned to face the front of the room.

"Good morning class. I'm assuming you have your papers ready to present?"

Helga's eyes widened at the sound of this…

 _PRESENT! As in say out loud?! That moron didn't say anything about that!_

As Helga sat in her desk, trembling mercilessly, Arnold began to hear shaking behind him. Helga sat there twirling her pencil, listening to the groups being called up one by one when she saw a note being passed back to her.

 _Is everything alright?_

Anxiously passing up her response, Arnold opened it to read

 _I didn't know we had to read these stupid things out loud!_

It was at that moment Arnold knew what she must have written their about.

"Okay, We'll start with our first group. Stinky and Lila, if you two would please come up to the front." Mr. Simmons instructed.

Helga sat anxiously awaiting what would happen when she read her paper out loud to the class. Her nervousness was soon interrupted when she heard…

"Stinky and I decided to do our report on 'Identifying with others.' An example we chose was the time Helga asked me for help with making some improvements on her attitude; which I was just oh so happy to help her with…" Lila began as Helga's face began to turn red for a multitude of reasons.

Although she hadn't told Lila the actual reason for needing her help turning over a new leaf, it was still embarrassing having to sit and listen to a report done on her attitude by another classmate. Especially when the whole purpose of the situation was to simply win over Arnold, which in no way pertained to the point Lila and Stinky had planned to get across with their assignment.

"Helga and I had so much fun dressing nice, eating properly, and telling amusing stories to our friends."

Helga's anxiety was temporarily replaced with humility as she planted her face in her hand. Thankfully, no one had made fun of her for it. That is, until she looked up to see another note being passed back to her.

Quickly snatching it, she opened it up to read…

 _Why WERE you acting like Lila that week? What made you want to be like her?_

Rolling her eyes at his usual cluelessness towards her emotional desires, she passed back the note saying…

 _What do think hairboy?_

After catching a clue, Arnold decided to leave his girlfriend alone and pray her tension would be gone by the time it was their turn to present.

"Thank you Lila and Stinky! That was quite an encouraging lesson! Helga, thank you for volunteering to be their example." Mr. Simmons looked towards her, not noticing the annoyed facial expression she was carrying.

"Okay, next we'll hear from Sid and Harold."

"Our report was on 'keeping an open mind.' Basically, learning to see things from another person's point of view." Sid explained, as Harold stood beside him, still not completely understanding the concept.

"Like the times we all did things we ended up regretting; mooning Principal Wartz, stealing from Mr. Green, borrowing Lorenzo's phone without permission (Sid listed, receiving a glare from his wealthy classmate). We never stopped to think about picturing the situation from their point of view; how upset they were."

While listening to what Helga thought to be a sad presentation, she thought to herself…

 _What am I going to do when I get up there?! I don't have time to rewrite it! Even if I recite it without filling in Arnold's name, they'll think I've gone off the deep end for reciting those mushy words!_

Her mind was briefly interrupted by a set of clapping hands when she heard "Thank you boys! That was truly heartwarming! Next we'll have Nadine and Rhonda."

"We decided to do our report on the topic 'Be extraordinary every day..." Nadine began.

"After debating on the importance of success when it comes to this topic, we decided some good examples would be exceptional events that occured in Rhonda's life."

Turning the attention over to Rhonda, she proudly began listing times she overcame difficult situations in her life "Well, first I would like to remind you all of the time I (being the stylish person that I am) not only pulled off wearing out of date glasses, but stood up for the geeks!"

Rolling her eyes at the undeserving pride she felt her classmate was showing, Helga thought to herself…

 _Pttss...If by 'stood up for' you mean 'was reduced to' than yeah, you got it Princess!_

"Next, I would like to remind you all of the time I proved finances have nothing to do with success! When my family lost their money, I still came to school and showed it had no effect on my whatsoever!" Rhonda exclaimed, while even Nadine couldn't help but roll her eyes at the statement. After all, she had been the one to convince Rhonda money isn't always the key to happiness and success.

"Finally, I showed everyone has an equal chance of succeeding in life, no matter what their current position is when I attended Arnold's geek party. After having fun at the party, it had no effect on my cool girl reputation whatsoever!"

Although Rhonda did a poor job showing her humble side (if she even possessed one), Nadine was grateful she had gotten through to her friend that people can still succeed when they seem to be at their lowest points in life.

"Thank you girls. Next we'll hear from Gerald and Phoebe!" Mr. Simmons announced.

Helga remained in her seat, tensing at the idea of being the next group to present. Her heart was pounding harder than when Arnold was trying to get her to reveal her poetic side just to him.

"Gerald and I decided to do our report on a topic that wasn't on Mr. Simmons' list of suggestions. One Gerald has always felt is a realistic way to view life. 'In real life, you can't always win.'"

 _You said a mouthful there pal!_ Helga thought to herself, that being one of the few things she had always agreed with Gerald on.

Continuing with her speech, Phoebe said "Gerald and I reviewed a list of unfortunate events which took place in our lives the past few years. We came to find, that while it's true they did not end in our favor, they all came with valuable lessons. Be it anywhere from don't trust strangers to honesty is always the best policy."

Helga sat in her desk listening to her friend give examples of the hard times she and her friends had faced over the years together. Here she was, about to face another difficult situation. Everything Phoebe had listed turned out right in the end and came with a good lesson. Could this be one of those times for her?

"Thank you Phoebe! Gerald! Finally, we'll hear from Arnold and Helga." Mr. Simmons said excitedly.

As Arnold headed for the front of the class, Helga slowly pulled the sheet out of her bag to follow him up there.

Arnold didn't even know which topic she had decided to go with. Therefore, he had no choice but to let her do all the talking.

"Okay class, let's let them begin their presentation." Mr. Simmons insisted, standing to the side of the room.

Arnold glanced at Helga's wide eyes that did their best to remain on her sheet, pretending no one else was in the room.

"Uhh...well we had trouble picking a topic, so we decided to just go with everything on the list Simmons gave us." She began.

"Everything?" Gerald asked, curiously lifting an eyebrow.

"Whilikers! How in the heck did you two pull that off?" Stinky exclaimed.

"Class please settle down. Please continue Helga."

" _What lies beneath that sweet smile and those loving eyes, is a sensitive, caring soul. One that won't rest until the needs of our city are met."_

" _That he's willing to be friends with anyone. Any needy, lonely, pathetically isolated soul that may be crying out for attention in whatever wretched situation this sorry excuse for a city has thrust upon them!"_

" _If only he could see? His optimistic attitude, his brightside way of thinking, his philanthropist style of living. This weak city cries out for his brawny nature! Only he is worthy of fixing the everyday affairs of the sorrowful weaklings that fill the streets of this wretched town."_

" _He is my home! The sweet, welcoming nurturer which passes out the attention and affection any lost, poor soul would be in need of. The healer of my emotionally damaged heart. The provider of hope for those in their most despairing of times."_

" _Whenever a cry for help is near by, 'tis him who is willing to be their watchful eyes. Whenever the world has treated someone unfair, he doesn't hesitate to show his tender loving care."_

" _Willing to go to such lengths to put others ahead of himself. Making sure not to rest until the needs of the many have all been met."_

" _I love the way he's always willing see things from another person's perspective. His ability to consider another person's feelings before following through with his own desires. His good hearted nature. The way even the most darkest of times can never turn out the light on his encouraging state of mind."_

By the end of it, Helga was so lost in her words, she didn't care to hide it anymore. Rather than continuing with the touch ups she had made in her monologues, she turned to her beloved standing beside her, and spoke the passionate words he had missed in the hallway the day before last.

" _Oh Arnold! My love! So kind and nurturing! Your endless desire to put another person's needs before your own. Your sensitive soul which allows you to see the bright light in even the most eccentric of people. The way you see mending the problems of others as though it were the air you need to breathe. Oh my darling, I love you!"_

A wide grin formed on Arnold's face as mixed facial expressions did the rest of the classroom (mostly looks of awe).

As Phoebe sat with a warm smile on her face, proud of her friend, Gerald shook his head and said "Mm, mm, mmm! Those two never cease to amaze me."

"I guess you were right about Arnold being one of the topics, Sid." Harold said to his partner.

"That was just ever so sweet Helga!" Lila exclaimed, while tears began forming in Mr. Simmons eyes. As Gerald had said, she never ceased to amaze him.

Arnold pulled his girlfriend close to hug her, saying loud enough for the class to hear "Thanks Helga. I love you too."

 _ **THE END OF PART 1**_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 2

Chapter 1: April Fools

"Well Arnold, here it is! Another April Fools' Day." Gerald said, as the two stood in the hallway, grabbing their books for class.

"Yeah. It's kind of sad this will be our last one here." Arnold pointed out. They were on the verge of ending eighth grade. Soon they'd be at a new school with new classes, challenges, and activities.

"Nevermind that. Just keep an ear open rather than an eye out for pranks this year." Gerald said wittingly.

After being reminded of his fourth grade April fool's prank on Helga, Arnold's smile quickly disappeared.

Gerald looked to see his friend facing towards the floor with a troubled expression. "What's up man?"

"Well, tonight's the dance and…"

"And what?"

I'm not sure Helga will want to go with me."

 _Classroom_

"Will you and Arnold be attending the April Fools' Dance this evening Helga?' Phoebe couldn't help but ask her friend, sitting beside her in the classroom.

"Eh, I guess so. Might not be as fun now that football head knows he won't have to drag me around the dance floor." Helga smirked.

Helga then looked over to see her boyfriend entering the room. A soft smile formed on her face while watching him approach the seat in front of her.

"Good morning Helga." Arnold said, reaching an arm out to hug her. Helga was a bit surprised by this grand gesture. Normally he would just place a hand on hers and ask how she was doing.

Despite the surprise, Helga reached out her arm for him, when she felt a shock on her back. "Criminy! What was that?!"

Arnold laughed, as he pulled away to show his girlfriend he had pranked her with his new shock toy that was small enough to fit inside his hand. "April Fools Helga!"

As she was on the verge of clenching her fists in anger, she took a look at the sweet look in her loves eyes and said " _Oh my beloved! What a flirtatious way to use such a mischievous day of events!"_

Turning around in his desk, Gerald lifted an eyebrow and said "Please tell me you don't plan on speaking like that every time he does something like that to you?"

Not knowing how to respond, Helga took a seat in her desk as the class watched Mr. Simmons enter the room.

"Hello class! I'm sure you're all excited about the dance tonight! This year, the school has decided to elect a Queen of Fools as well as a King of Fools."

Helga sat in her desk, leaning her head in her hand thinking to herself…

 _Why not just crown Eugene and Sheena right now. Pttss...oh brother!_

"I'll collect everyone's votes at the end of the day, and the winners will be announced at the dance tonight!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed.

All through classes, Helga stared at her beloved wondering what the dance would be like. She hadn't picked out an outfit, or actually even spoken with Arnold about it. She just assumed they would be going together.

Phoebe looked over at her lovesick friend and could tell she wouldn't be pulling any pranks on him that day. Just based on the way Helga had at last become comfortable emotionally exposing her poetic side made it clear she no longer had a desire to be aggressive towards him.

Once classes ended, Arnold turned to see his girlfriend smiling sweetly at him with her head in her hand.

Seeing her in this pleasant, innocent state made the idea of revealing his bad news all the more difficult.

"Ready to go to lunch?" he asked.

"Ready when you are football head."

"I have to stop by my locker. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." he said anxiously, while Helga in no way found this to be suspicious.

 _Hallway_

"So Arnie's coming? Mm, mm, mmm."

"Yeah, he's actually here already. Grandpa wasn't too happy I didn't bring him to school with me."

"Can you blame him?" Gerald said wittily, as he raised an eyebrow at his friend's response.

"I really want to take Helga to the dance, but grandpa's not going to let me leave Arnie alone with him all night. Helga won't like the idea of me bringing him along with us either."

"No offense man, but I don't think ANYONE will appreciate you showing up with him." Gerald replied, as he watched his friend grab what he needed from his locker.

 _Cafeteria_

"What do you suppose Arnold needed from his locker Helga?" Phoebe couldn't help but ask.

"Ptts...the heck if I know?" Helga scoffed, leaning back in her chair. As usual, she had no lunch in front of her. As long as she had the thought of her boyfriend returning to look forward to however, she didn't care.

A moment later, Helga saw a tray of food being placed in front of her. Normally her boyfriend would bring her some chocolate milk to go with her lunch. Instead, Helga looked over to see him holding a white milk carton with a sly grin on his face.

"Here you go Helga. They were all out of chocolate milk."

As she grabbed the milk, she listened to her boyfriend anxiously say "Oh wait! Don't forget your bendy straw."

Cocking her brow at his anxiety, she said "Sheesh football head! It's just a straw for crying out loud."

Helga then set her straw in the drink and took and tried taking a sip of what she assumed to be plain white milk. Instead, she struggled to get anything through the straw.

The group watched her struggle to make any progress until Gerald finally lifted an eyebrow and said "What's the matter? It's just a straw."

"What the heck did you bring me football head?!" Helga scowled, looking down into the carton to see it had been filled with jello.

"April Fools Helga!" he laughed, not caring to notice the dreamy look forming in her eyes. " _Oh my beloved! Finding the urge to reclaim your dignity after all the years I've spent purloining you of it."_

Watching his best friend run his fingers through Helga's silky blonde hair after listening to her proudly recite her monologue, Gerald turned to his girlfriend and said "Is speaking like that supposed to be _her_ idea of an April Fools' joke?"

Rather than responding, Phoebe watched the sweet look her best friend shared with Arnold. The two of them continued leaning in closer to one another until they heard…

"OW! I'm okay!"

As the group looked over to see Eugene had tripped over a soda can and slid across the cafeteria floor, Helga couldn't help but leer "Looks like someone's practicing for his position."

 _Classroom_

"You think we should try pulling another April Fools' prank this year?" Sid asked Stinky.

"I reckon so. I'm not sure it's such a good idea to use Snappy though." Stinky pointed out.

"Yeah, that didn't work out well. Maybe we could…"

Before Sid could finish his sentence, the two boys saw Arnold and Helga walking into class hand in hand. Arnold sat down in his desk, not taking his eyes off Helga's dreamy smile.

"Whilikers Sid. Ever since that report, those two have been inseparable." Stinky quietly mentioned.

"Yeah. Hey, maybe they could be our April Fools' prank."

"How do ya reckon that'll work?" Stinky asked, scratching his head.

"We could volunteer to gather everyone's votes for the dance tonight. Then throw them away and shove a bunch of papers that say Arnold and Helga inside the box." Sid explained.

"Let's do it!"

Gerald and Phoebe then entered the classroom to see Arnold still holding onto his girlfriend's hand.

"Not that I'm not happy for you two, but the front of the class is that way, just so you know." Gerald said to his best friend.

Arnold turned just in time to see Mr. Simmons returning to the classroom. "Hello class. I hope you all enjoyed your lunch. Don't forget to turn in your votes at the end of th...yes Sid?"

"Stinky and I would like to volunteer to gather everyone's votes at the end of the day." Sid offered, doing his best not to smile.

"That's wonderful Sid. So giving and thoughtful of you!" Mr. Simmons smiled, while Gerald couldn't help wondering what they may be up to.

 _End of Class_

"Everyone hand in your votes." Sid said, showing them the ballot box.

"Oh brother! Who the heck would get so worked up over such a stupid award?" Helga scorned as she stood from her chair.

"I guess that means you're not voting then?" Arnold asked, while waiting for Helga to finish gathering her things.

The annoyed girl then rolled her eyes as she pointed to Eugene and derided "I think Mr. Slip 'n' Slide can live without my vote."

After all but two kids had left the classroom, Sid turned to Stinky and asked "You got the papers?"

"Right here, Sid."

"Great." Sid smiled, dumping the actual votes in the garbage. After filling the box with their new classmate nominees, Stinky and Sid left the classroom.

 _Walk_

Arnold held his girlfriend's hand down the sidewalk, unsure of how to break the news to her. He couldn't say 'Would you like to come to the dance with my cousin and I?' Then again, how would that be any worse than her being the only one NOT to attend it?

"Hey Helga?"

Looking over at her beloved, whom she hadn't seemed to care had been publicly humiliating her all day, she replied "Yeah football head?"

"You know tonight's the April Fools' Dance…" he began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? Based on the flyers, the votes, and the fact that it's April Fools Day, I had no idea." she simpered.

Normally, Arnold would roll his eyes at one of her witty remarks such as that. This time however, he began to rub his neck, as he tried gathering the courage to reveal what he had to say. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Well doi!" the anxious girl exclaimed. How could she not want to attend such an event with someone she felt such deep feelings for?

The two then stopped in front of her house, while Helga could see something was clearly on his mind. She took notice of the way he was rapidly rubbing her hand, as if he was anxious to say something else.

"Everything okay football head?"

"I uhhh have something to tell you?"

"This sounds promising." she sniggerd, placing her free hand on her waist.

"Umm...Arnie is here." he gulped, as he watched Helga cock her brow at the confession.

"Excuse me?"

Arnold then took a seat on her front porch, knowing she wasn't going to take the news well. What could he do? He didn't enjoy seeing Arnie anymore than his friends or other relatives did.

"I know you're upset…"

 _Gee ya think?_ Helga thought to herself, as she continued to stand and watch her boyfriend sulk on the porch.

"But we don't have to go to the dance if you don't want to. At least, not together. I know how much you hate him."

Helga was tempted to take him up on that offer. She despised Arnie almost as much as she loved Arnold. Was avoiding him really worth turning down the chance to be with her beloved at their final April Fool's Dance?

After letting out a frustrating sigh, she took a seat beside Arnold and sniggered "Maybe Eugene won't be the king of fools after all."

Arnold quickly turned to look at his smiling girlfriend. His happiness was the only thing she was willing to show such an extraordinary amount of leniency for, when it came to situations such as things.

He pulled her close to kiss her. The fervent movement of her lips, along with the passion behind them made it seem as though there was a bit of left over reverberation from his prank.

"So, should I come pick you up or do you want to meet us there?"

Helga cocked her brow, sending a look that implied _Is it really that hard to figure out?_

"I uhhh guess I'll see you there then." Arnold said hesitantly.

Helga then watched him stand from the steps, heading towards the boarding house. She waved goodbye, already anxious for the evening to start. "See ya football head."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2: The Prank

 _Boarding House_

"Hey there shortman!" Phil exclaimed, seeing his grandson enter the kitchen.

"Hey grandpa. Where's Arnie?"

A glare formed on Phil's face once the eccentric boy was brought up. "I sent him upstairs an hour ago. Kid wouldn't stop counting the words in my newspaper!"

"Uhh right. Sorry grandpa."

Before Arnold could leave the kitchen, Phil called out "You forgot to take this with you this morning!"

Arnold turned to see the blinding light box Phil had used to blind Jimmy Kafka with.

"Grandpa, I'm not using that again." he sighed, thinking back to what had happened when Helga opened it.

"Well you're no fun. So, whatcha got planned for tonight? Whatever it is, you better not forget to take your cousin!" Phil warned him.

"I'm taking Helga to the April Fools' Dance."

"Dance huh? Make sure you take this with you." Phil winked, pushing the box towards his grandson.

"Grandpa…"

"Hehe. Lighten up shortman. What time's the dance?"

"Seven. I guess I should start getting ready."

 _Helga's House_

"For crying out loud Miriam! Did ya not go shopping again?!" Bob exclaimed, while angrily searching through the cabinets.

 _Does she EVER remember to?_ Helga thought to herself, as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Hmm...I left my hair in pigtails the last few years for this thing. Maybe I should try something different? Then again, I've already got Arnold, who am I trying to impress?"

As Helga stood in front of the mirror considering this, she anxiously turned to see the door swing open.

"Hello baby sister!"

"Criminy! Ever heard of knocking?!"

"I didn't see you downstairs. Is everything okay?" Olga asked, full of concern.

Rolling her eyes, Helga scoffed "I wasn't exactly enjoying listening to Bob's dramatic reaction to Miriam's inability to fill the everyday rolls of a housewife."

"Don't worry! I told daddy I'm going to take the family out to dinner tonight to make up for not shopping this morning. Some old friends of mine were in town who wanted to see me."

"Well isn't that just peachy for you." Helga sniggered, trying to once again focus on her hair.

"What exactly are you doing?" Olga pried.

Letting out an aggravating sigh, Helga replied "Trying to figure out how to look for my dance with Arnold tonight."

"Oh! Let me help! I love doing hair and makeup!"

Sighing in defeat, Helga scowled "Fine! Go nuts!"

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold walked down the hallway towards his attic bedroom, not looking forward to seeing his cousin. As grateful as he was that his girlfriend had agreed to put up with him that night, the thought of Arnie joining them wasn't making the idea of going too exciting.

The distraught boy placed a hand on the doorknob, thinking to himself _Let's get this over with._

"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen…" Arnold opened the door to find his cousin counting the books on his bookshelf.

"Uhhh hey Arnie."

The plain boy turned to face his cousin in the doorway and snorted "Hey."

"Listen Arnie, I have to take Helga to the dance tonight, and…"

Before Arnold could finish, Arnie interrupted when hearing Helga being mentioned. "Snort. Does Helga have a date?"

Arnold's eyes began to widen, knowing where his cousin was leading with this. "Uhh yeah. I'm her date."

The homespun boy continued to stare at his cousin and snorted "I've got some gum for her."

Arnold entered his room, knowing it wasn't going to be a pleasurable night. They hadn't even made it to the dance and Arnie was already planning on how to steal Helga.

 _Walk_

Walking down the street, Arnold was tempted to call and cancel on Helga as he listened to his cousin go on about seeing her.

"Snort. I want to dance with her. Snort. I saved some lint for her to touch. Snort. I want to share some gum with her."

Arnold began clenching his fists at his sides. He was tempted to turn around and drag his unsophisticated cousin back to the boarding house until he heard...

"Hey Arnold!"

"Huh?"

Arnold turned to see his best friend approaching him from the opposite side of the street. "Oh, hey Gerald."

"Hey man. I heard Sid and Stinky talking in the hall after you and Pataki left. It sounds like they've got something planned with the votes. Not that she didn't seem to be head over heels about the idea of being a victim to your pranks all day, but I'd give her the heads up if I was you." Gerald pointed a finger.

"Uhh thanks Gerald."

 _Helga's House_

Standing on the steps of his girlfriend's front porch, Arnold thought to himself…

 _I wonder what the guys could be planning…_

Before Arnold could finish his thoughts, the door swung open. "Oh Arnold! You're here...who's this with you?"

"Hey Olga. This is my cousin Arnie?" Arnold explained, as he watched the giddy girl stare at his unpolished relative.

"Snort. Hey."

"Oh, you're so cute!" Olga exclaimed. Normally Arnold would find anyone other than Lila thinking that way of his cousin to be suspicious. He knew how enthusiastic Helga's older sibling was however.

"Uhhh anyway, is Helga ready? I kind of have something important to tell her." Arnold admitted, hoping his girlfriend wouldn't run away when seeing his cousin.

"Baby sister! Arnold's here!" Olga called eagerly.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Helga scowled, doing her best to make it down the stairs in her high heels.

"What are you doing here footbal…" Helga stopped before making it to the bottom of the stairs, when seeing who was with her boyfriend.

Arnold took a look at his girlfriend. Standing there in her carnation pink dress with her golden hair crimpt past her shoulders, he anxiously handed her a bouquet of roses he had gotten for her. Hopefully it would be enough to make up for seeing Arnie AND the news he was about to reveal.

Helga did her best to avoid eye contact with Arnold's creepy cousin, as she finished making her way down the stairs. "Thanks football head. I'll try to find a spot on the counter where Miriam can't drool on them."

After setting the flowers as far away from her mother as possible, Helga came back to take her date's hand and asked "So, what happened to 'See ya at the dance?'"

"Snort. I wanted to walk with you." Arnie interrupted, as Helga smacked her face.

"Uhh Arnie, could you give us a minute?" Arnold asked, pulling Helga into the kitchen.

While the not so happy couple stood in the kitchen, Arnie remained by the front door, anxious to see Helga. Olga took notice of the simple country boy standing there alone and asked "So are you friends with my baby sister?"

"Snort. She's my girlfriend."

A perplexed look formed on Olga's face as she replied "I thought Arnold was Helga's boyfriend?"

"Snort. I like her too."

 _Kitchen_

"Helga, Gerald told me the guys are planning something with the votes tonight."

"Like Eugene and Sheena maybe deprived the honor of being announced King and Queen of Fools?"

"Basically." Arnold gulped, seeing Helga roll her eyes. "Pttss...how will we ever sleep at night?"

Squeezing her hand tightly, he went on to say "Well, I'm worried they may have replaced their names with other names from the class."

Feeling the tight squeeze on her hand coming from her beloved, she looked at the nervous look in his eyes and said "Well if it is us, they better treat me like a REAL queen the rest of the school year!"

 _Front Door_

Olga turned to see her sister entering the room with Arnold. "Baby sister, do you have two boyfriends?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Helga asked, while Arnold dropped his shoulders, knowing what must have happened.

"Snort. I told her about us." Arnie butted in.

"Oh for crying out loud! Let's get out of here!" Helga stormed out, not caring to explain things.

 _Walk_

Arnold walked down the street, holding his now calm girlfriend's hand. Although ignoring his cousin seemed to put her mind at ease, it hadn't reduced the amount of guilt in his mind.

"Thanks for coming Helga. I'm sorry we didn't just meet you there. I just didn't want the guys to surprise you."

Helga looked down to feel her boyfriend rubbing her hand as she said "Don't sweat it football head."

The sweet smile they shared was then interrupted by a disturbing noise from the other side of Arnold.

"Snort. Will you dance with me Helga?"

Arnold could feel Helga beginning to clench her fists around his hand. The poor boy was beginning to find this a hopeless situation. That is, until an idea formed in his head. What had now seemed to be a dreaded night was one he was anxious to begin.

As they approached the school, Helga listened to him ask "Ready?"

"Only if you carry me." she grinned widely, knowing she wouldn't be that lucky.

"Well, my grandpa _did_ give me that blinding light box if you need an excuse for me to." he smiled.

Rolling her eyes at his comeback, she leered "Oh don't flatter yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3: The Plan

 _PS 118_

"Well I reckon this is it Sid! In just an hour everyone's gonna see Arnold and Helga gettin' crowned on stage." Stinky laughed, drinking punch with his friend by the punch bowl.

"Yeah, it's amazing how close those two are now."

"Ya reckon Helga will come after us?"

"I don't know? I didn't think about that?" Sid said nervously, reconsidering their prank.

A moment later, the boys looked over to see Arnold entering the gym with Helga.

"Hey look, there they are!" Sid pointed out, before noticing the third person entering with them.

Sid's eyes widened in disbelief as Stinky said "I don't reckon I recall Arnold saying anything about bringing his simple country folk cousin tonight?"

After entering the room, Arnold said to Helga. "Why don't you go find Phoebe. I've got to take care of something."

Arnold watched his girlfriend glance at his cousin, knowing she didn't want to be followed.

"Come with me for a minute Arnie." he insisted, while seeing his cousin stare constantly at his girlfriend.

Helga glared at the plain boy, wishing it would send him the message how interested she was in him.

"Snort. Okay. I'll be back Helga." Arnie informed her, thinking she may actually care.

Helga then headed off to find her best friend, not worried about what her boyfriend was up to.

Arnold walked across the gymnasium, ignoring the awkward stares he was receiving from his friends. No one cared to see his cousin after the last time he had visited P.S. 118.

As the two oblong headed boys continued wondering the floor, Arnold felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Oh hey Lila! I was looking for you."

"Hello Arnold! I'm oh so happy to see you've brought Arnie with you!" the perfect girl exclaimed.

"Uhh yeah. I thought you two might like to catch up." he said hopefully, not caring about Arnie's opinion.

"I'd like to just ever so much!" Lila insisted, grabbing the eccentric boy along with her.

A sigh of relief ran through Arnold as he watched the two of them leave, thinking he may actually be able to enjoy the night now.

The relieved boy then began approaching the snack table as he listened to his best friend say "Hey Arnold. You give Pataki the heads up?"

"Yes Geraldo, I'm well aware of my nomination to be your pathetic queen. Which means you cheapskates will be doing my homework the rest of the year if I win!"

"Whatever you say Helga." Gerald shook his head as the kids turned to hear…

"Hello boys and girls! Tonight's a very special night! Before we announce the winners of the crowns, we'll have our annual Tango!"

Looking over at his best friend, Gerald said "Well, you gonna be able to see out there Pataki?"

"I'll carry you if you can't." Arnold winked, which made Helga let out a swoon as she felt her beloved pull her onto the dance floor.

Feeling Arnold wrap his arm around her waist, she listened to the same low beat music playing that took place during their first April Fools' Dance.

Lacing their fingers together, Arnold pulled his girlfriend around the dance floor, only not quite as rough as during their first dance.

Near the end of the song, Arnold lowered Helga, happy to be able to see her sparkling eyes that weren't hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. Drawing closer to her lips, he whispered "I hope we win."

Cocking her brow at the idea of wanting to win such a dumb contest, she asked "What for?"

"I think we make the best couple...no matter what the reason is." he smiled, pressing his lips against hers.

Chills were sent flowing through Helga's body for several different reasons. Her beloved wanted to win the contest with her. He felt proud to be seen with her in front of people. She was finally as open passionately with her emotions for him as she was internally.

Taking his lips back, not caring about the thoughts of anyone around them, he looked at his sweet girlfriend and listened to her say "We are better looking than half these geek baits."

While the two were enjoying themselves and the thought of winning the contest, they were being watched by another dancing couple.

"I'm oh so happy you're here Arnie!" Lila said happily, as she pulled Arnie along the floor. The sweet girl was so caught up in the idea of seeing her crush again, she didn't bother to notice he was staring at another girl.

All through their dance, Arnie hadn't been able to take his eyes off Helga.

When the music ended, Arnold lifted his date back up and the two walked back towards their best friends by the snack table.

"Smooth moves man." Gerald smiled, giving Arnold their secret handshake.

Phoebe took notice of Helga's shy look and said "You two make a lovely couple Helga."

"Thanks Pheebs."

Moments later, the lights were moved from the center of the gym to the stage. Arnie looked to see the attention this was bringing and thought how he could use this to benefit himself.

Mr. Simmons pulled out the votes, not noticing someone approaching the stage. "Class! We've got the winners of the contest right here! The winners of this year's April Fools' Dance are….

The happy teacher looked to see a boy with a blunt facial expression. "Umm yes?"

"Snort. Can I make an announcement?" Arnie asked, not caring how awkward it seemed.

"Umm well, I suppose that would be alright." Mr. Simmons said, handing over the microphone.

Arnold watched his cousin with wide eyes, not knowing what he could be up to. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Snort. I love Helga." Arnie confessed, as the room all turned to see the angry girl clenching her fists.

"Oh this is too perfect!" A voice called out from behind…

" I don't believe we even need to bother announcing the votes. We have our king of fools on stage, confessing his feelings to the queen of fools." Rhonda grinned proudly.

Helga began gritting her teeth as she marched over to her stuck up class mate and said "Who asked you Princess?!"

"No one I suppose. Although you have to admit, you two do make the perfect couple."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's obvious everyone recognizes you two for your little knowledge of fashion."

The irritated girl pointed a finger in her classmate's face and scowled "Why don't you just go find Pink boy! It's no April Fool's Joke how strong your feelings are for him!"

Rhonda's face began to turn as red as her sweater as the class erupted in laughter. "Boy howdy! She got you Rhonda!"

"Well I never!" Rhonda gasped, as she turned to exit the gym. A small smile of content formed on Helga's face until she turned to see Arnie in her face.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"Snort. I want to dance with you."

Helga smacked her face in frustration as she listened to the announcement…

"Okay umm, I guess we can get back to the results. The winners of this year's king and queen are Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki!"

Helga then lifted her face from her hand, as she felt her boyfriend anxiously pull her towards the stage Arnold began rubbing her hand, hoping to relieve the overwhelming about of tension his cousin had easily created inside of her.

"Here you two are! Congratulations!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed, giving them each their crowns.

Arnold turned to his lovely girlfriend. The girl who was no longer afraid to express her feelings about their relationship no matter how deep they went. Wrapping his arms around her, he said "You're my Queen of Passion."

Helga let out a soft swoon at these words. The kids in the gym all watched the look of love in their newly crowned classmates' eyes.

"I reckon our prank backfired Sid. On account of those two seem mighty happy."

"Yeah, but they do make a good couple." Sid admitted, seeing the look of content in his friend's eyes as he stared at his queen on stage.

"Mm, mm, mmm! If Pataki surrendering her dignity to a cheap piece of plastic like that doesn't prove how in love she is with Arnold, I don't know what will." Gerald shook his head.

Holding her boyfriend's hand, Phoebe looked at the happy couple on stage and said "Yes. They truly were made for each other."

Hearing these sweet words, Gerald turned to his girlfriend and said "Yeah, I think I may know how he feels."

Arnie stood at the edge of the room staring at his cousin's girlfriend. It was beginning to sink in that Helga was never going to give him a chance. This depressing realization was interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ever so certain I enjoyed tonight with you Arnie!"

The unornamented boy turned to face his previous crush. A smile formed on his face as he thought back to the fun time the two of them had shared together (no matter how brief it had been).

"I'm ever so certain I'd love for you to come back to my place." Lila offered, taking the plain boy's hand in hers.

Arnie glanced over at the stage, as he took one last look at his cousin's girlfriend. He then turned to see Lila was giving him the same sweet loving look Helga always gave to his cousin.

A pleasant look formed on his face as he snorted "Okay."

The two of them exited the gym just as the king and queen were leaving the stage. Arnold walked over to Gerald and asked "Hey, where's Arnie?"

"I just saw him walk out with Lila."

"Really?" Arnold asked in bewilderment.

"Pttss...talk about an April Fools Joke." Helga scoffed, not believing he had once again acquired feelings for her.

"I don't know. Stranger things have happened. Like you faking your loss of vision so I'd carry you across the dance floor." Arnold winked.

"Oh don't flatter yourself."

"Whatever you say Helga."

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
